My La Tua Cantante
by twilight-lover98016
Summary: when Everybody in the cullen house except for Edward and Carlise founds there singer's, will Edward,Carlise,and Jacob be enough to stop them? Will the vampires drink their blood or will new relationships be made? please review and tell me what you thin
1. Prolouge

My La Tua Cantante

_**My La Tua Cantante.**_

"_**T hey call her my singer, because her blood sings for me." (New Moon pg 490)**_

_**Prologue**_

**JPOV**

I walked around First Beach for awhile. I'd been down here since sunrise. I don't know why though. Every rock, every wave, every flower, every tree made me think of _**her.**_ My Bella.

"_Idiot…she's not yours anymore and she hasn't ever been yours. She was always that bloodsucker's." I growled at my thoughts._

Two months ago was the wedding nobody would forget. One month ago she came back as a vampire and my pack did nothing what so ever to stop them from changing her. My Bella was gone. And she was never coming back. I growled silently as I walked down the beach. That's when I saw **her.** I looked in her big, beautiful hazel eyes and realize…I just imprinted.

**BPOV**

_**One Month Ago**_

_The burning that consumed my body had finally stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped. I never thought the world would look like this with vampire eyes. I could see every detail of the ceiling, the walls, everything. I could hear all the way down to the highway. But most of all I could feel someone's firm, yet gentle grip on my hand. What happened next surprised me. I jumped out of the bed I was laying in and got into a defensive position against the window, a growl that sounded like it came from a grizzly or…wolf came out of my mouth. And then I realized that it was Edward holding my hand. Two seconds passed before I got out of my crouch and I smiled._

_Now_

I laid next to Edward, his fingers gently creasing my skin. We moved away from Forks last week and I have hated every minute since then. I wanted to see Jacob. Even though I knew the pack would probably kill me, I had to see him.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love." He whispered in my ear.

"I want to go see Jacob tomorrow." I said hoping he wouldn't get mad.  
"That's fine…as long as you promise me that I can go with you." He said. I smiled and nodded. He started to nibble on my ear and I moaned.  
"Thank you." I sighed. Tomorrow I would go see Jake and hoped that he wouldn't kill me.

**APOV**

I smiled at Jasper and then I saw Bella biting into the next of a human girl. I stared at him shock and he gently shook me, trying to get me out of my blank state.

"Alice what did you see?" He asked. I shook my head and cried dryless sobs.

"Bella…_la tua cantante."_ I said.

"_EDWARD!! WE NEED TO TALK!! BELLA'S IN TROUBLE!" I shouted in my thoughts._


	2. Chapter 1: Renesmee

Chapter 1: Renesmee

**Chapter 1: Renesmee**

**EPOV**

Bella's soft,eager lips were on mine when I heard Alice's thoughts.

" _EDWARD! WE NEED TO TALK BELLA"S IN TROUBLE!" She shouted in her head._ I kissed the top of Bella's head and then kissed her jaw.

" I'll be right back love, Alice wants me to help convince Jasper to go shopping with her." I lied. She smiled and nodded. I quickly ran out of my room and to the living room where Alice and Jasper were standing, discussing her vision.

" But Bella's with Edward, she can't have a singer?" Jasper said. Alice shook her head and stared down at the floor.  
" I know what I saw Jazz. Whoever this girl is…she's Bella's singer." Alice said. Then she turned and looked at me, her face full of remorce. She played her vision over again in her head so I would know all the details and what I saw horrifed me.

_Bella was walking up to that dogs door when this girl with dark bronze hair, tan skin, and big hazel eyes walked up to her and smiled. Then a big gust of wind blew the girls scent towards Bella and her amber color eyes went black with thrist. After the dog answered the door Bella kicked him in the gut and bit the girls neck._

I growled a little at Alice and shook my head. She looked at me with shock and put her hand on my shoulder.

" But I'm going with her Alice. She promised not to go without me." I said. Alice shook her head and patted my shoulder.  
" I don't know why your not with her Edwards, All I know is that I don't see you there and I know that this girl is going to die if we don't do something." Alice said. I nodded and sat down on the couch with them to talk stragey. We were going to keep Bella away from that mongrel even if it killed us.

**BPOV**

I sat on the bed for a couple of minutes then I walked over to the window. I liked watching the sunset with these new vampire eyes of mine, I could see all the colors and even through the window I could feel the warmth of the sun and it reminded me of someone else I knew who was as warm as the sun…_My Jacob._ I missed him so much. I wondered what my becoming a vampire would do to him. I had to see him…tonight. I dashed out the window and ran as fast as I could towards La Push. Just two hours of running, then I would see Jake. When I got there I walked up his steps and knocked on the door. Then this girl with bronze hair, kind like Edward's except darker, tan skin that was lighter than Jacob's, and big hazel eyes smiled at me and extended her hand.

" Hi I'm Renesmee." She said. I smiled and shook her hand.  
" I'm Bella." I said. Then Jake answered the door and his face was covered in shock.

" B-Bella?" He asked. I nodded and smiled,

" Hi Jake." He stood there like an idiot for awhile before letting us both in. Renesmee sat on the couch and Jake pulled me into the kitchen and whispered in my ear.  
" What are you doing here Bells?" He asked. I smiled and hugged him, then I wrinkled my nose and pulled away.  
" I came to see you. I had to…I missed you Jake." He stared at me like I was crazy then his gaze drifted to Renesmee and it lingered there for awhile. I poked him and he turned his attention back to me.

" Jake…did you imprint on Renesmee?" I asked hoping the answer was no.

" Yeah…I did." He said. I smiled a weak smile and stared at Renesmee again. I was happy for him but at the same time I was said. I wanted Jake to be mine and mine alone. I saw her sweating so I went to open the front door when a big gust of wind blew the sweet scent I have ever smelled right at my face. I followed the scent and realized that it was Renesmee.

" Is something wring Bella?" She asked. Jake was standing in front of her then, his whole torso was shaking.  
" You need to leave Bella…now." He said. I nodded and walked out the door. I started to cry as I ran to my new home. I didn't even smell Edward as he pasted me. He finally caught up to me and hugged me.

" Oh Edward! What are we going to do?" I asked. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't want to lose Jake but now that he was dating my singer…I didn't know what to do.

" We're going to figure this out Bella. I promise." He said as he stroked my hair. Then we raced home to talk to Carlisle and Alice.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella leave and I heard her start crying before she got out of hearing range. I didn't know what to do, or what to think for that matter. I just hurt my best friend by asking her to leave because I was afraid that she was going to drink my girlfriends blood. I saw the look in her eyes. They changed color the minute she smelled Nessie. They went from amber to black. If I hadn't of asked her to leave who knows what would've happened next. Nessie hugged my waist then and I was brought out of my thoughts.  
" Jake, why did Bella leave? Did I do something?" She asked. I turned around and kissed her softly on the lips and smiled  
" You didn't do anything wrong Nessie, if you want I'll go check on her and see if she's alright. Will you wait here for me?" I asked as I kissed her law line. She smiled and nodded. I kissed her softly on the lips again and then walked out the front door and phased. It started to rain as I left and that only meant one thing. It was time to do something I never thought I would have to do.


	3. Chapter 2: The Talk with Carlisle

_**Chapter 2: The Talk with Carlisle**_

**BPOV**

My body shook and my throat burned as I watched the leaves dance in the wind. Even with the pale moonlight I could see them. They looked beautiful, but their beauty did not compare to _**her.**_ I growled at my thoughts and tried to push them from my mind but I couldn't. For some reason Renesmee was all I could think about. The only other person who was on my mind was Jasper. I felt terrible for what I was putting him through. Just like me, he had to be locked up in his room so that way no humans would be harmed. Right now Jasper and I were a danger to Forks and it was all my fault. I felt ashamed but Edward said it couldn't be helped. He thinks that there is a _singer_ out there for every vampire. But I was happy with Edward so what was I going to do now? I couldn't leave him for Renesmee and plus she had Jacob protecting her so she wasn't in any danger. In my mind there was only one option and I couldn't bring myself to do it or to even think about it. Plus if I went with this option, I would be dead long before Renesmee would be. As I walked away from the window to the bed Edward and I shared, Renesmee's scent filled my nose and flashes of her face and smile danced across my mind. My throat started to burn even more as I thought about her. I quickly tried to redirect my thoughts but nothing worked. Suddenly a new scent entered our house. I took a big whiff and snarled quietly. It was just Jacob. He'd come by the house everyday for the past two weeks to make sure I was still locked up in my room. I started to pace as I listened in on my family downstairs. I recognized all of their footsteps. It was the same pattern every time Jacob came by. First Carlisle would answer the door then Jacob would walk right into the kitchen, Carlisle right behind him. Once they were in the kitchen Edward would walk over to Jacob and shake his hand. He was probably glaring at him to but I didn't know. Rosalie would sit by the back door with Alice and Esme. Only when the silence was too much to bear would I hear Emmett's booming laughter coming from the living room. I smiled then thinking he did this for me and Jasper, knowing that we could hear everything and that we were suffering more than anyone else in the house. I listened carefully as two new footsteps entered the house. One was soft, like a humans and the other set of footsteps I heard were just like Jacob, rough and fast. Normally I would read while I listened to everyone's footsteps but because of the two new people that just entered the house I was intrigued. I wanted to know more. So I listened in on their conversation. The first thing I heard was a sigh from Carlisle and then his footsteps followed by Jacob and the two new people. The next thing I heard was Edward snarling so loud the whole house went silent. The only other thing I could hear besides Edward was three heartbeats and a small wolf like growl probably coming from Jacob. Why was Edward acting so defensive? He was acting like Jacob had done something morally wrong.

"Why did you bring _her_ here Jacob? Do you want to get her killed?!" Edward yelled. I was confused. Who was he talking about? All I could smell was Jacob. I took another whiff and that's when I smelled _**her.**_ I held my breath and closed my eyes. Jacob brought Renesmee with him to the house. And I'm guessing that the other set of footsteps I heard was another one of the werewolves. I tried to listen in on their conversation again but all I could think about was Renesmee. Her face and scent were stuck in my mind. And the option of killing her also flowed into my mind. I had to get away from here and I had to do it now. That's when I heard Alice.

"Carlisle why don't you meet Bella outside, she's going to jump out the window and I think you're the only one who can calm her down right now." Alice said. I whispered thank you and opened the window. I jumped out the window and ran towards the forest. I needed to hunt before I killed her. Carlisle followed me and let me drink my fill before saying anything.

"How do you feel Bella?" He asked. I shook my head and threw the deer's corpse as far as I could.

"Like I want to bite into her neck and drink her of all of her blood." I replied. He nodded and looked down at the ground.

"I think you should stay with Tanya for awhile Bella…until Edward and I can sort this out with the wolves, right now it's not looking so great." Carlisle said. I nodded and smiled. If I went to Alaska then my family wouldn't suffer and Renesmee would be safe. I don't know why but I had this motherly feeling towards her. I just wanted her to be safe. I smiled as I looked towards the north. It was time for me to go.

"Tell everybody I said goodbye, tell Edward that I love him, and tell Jacob that I'm sorry." I said. Carlisle nodded and ran back towards the house while I ran towards the north. Alaska here I come.


End file.
